


It Takes Two to Tango

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Prompt: (Requested by Anon on my tumblr): Can you write a drabble where Steve and the reader are really close friends and are always flirting a little bit. One day she teases him and he warns her that she’ll cross his line and it leads to them kissing.





	It Takes Two to Tango

You and Steve had been great friends for a while. His friendship was amazing, except you wanted more, and you knew he did too. You guys flirted back and forth all the time. It was like a dance you two performed, taking turns leading each other. You loved dancing, but you decided that it was time for it to end. There was too much sexual tension between the two of you, and you didn’t have the patience to wait for Steve to make a move. So you decided that today was the day.

You guys trained together every morning, and this morning you made sure to look extra cute. You put on your tightest tank top and your black spandex capris. You laced up your black nikes and looked at the clock. You were running five minutes late. Good, you wanted to be sure Steve would be there first, so you could have his full attention when you walked into the gym.

You locked your door and walked down the hall towards the elevator. You pressed the down button. You were trying to think of the exact way that you should make your feelings known to Steve. You weren’t much for the direct approach, you’d probably mess it up. Besides, nothing about the romantic relationship between the two of you was direct, so why should this be any different? The elevators doors opened and you stepped inside.

“Good morning Lady Y/N.” said Jarvis.

“Good morning Jarvis.” you replied. You were still trying to come up with a game plan but so far you had no idea what to do.

“Hey Jarvis can I ask you something?”

“Of course Lady Y/N” he answered

“Whats a good way to make you’re feelings known to someone without telling them directly?”. You weren’t expecting an actual answer, this was purely for your own amusement.

“I may not be the best person to ask, because I am an AI and do not have any history with this type of situation. But I might suggest that maybe you don’t admit it.”

“Why?” you asked frantically. Had Steve said something? Were you misreading the signals between the two of you?

“Lady Y/N. I have observed the increased sexual tension between you and Captain Rogers. Just make it so that he can not ignore it any longer. ” Before you could reply, the elevator doors opened.

“Have a good day Lady Y/N.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” the doors began to close when you thought of something. “Hey Jarvis, how did you know I was talking about Steve?” but you got no reply as the doors shut.

 _“For a computer, Jarvis does give good advice.”_ you thought to yourself. His plan made sense and was better than anything you had come up with so far, so you figured why not. It was now or never.

You paused in front of the gym doors, readying yourself. With a deep exhale, you pushed the doors open. You walked in confidently, making eye contact with Steve as soon as you saw him. You made sure to put a little extra swing in your hips.

“Soldier.” you greeted Steve in a flirty voice.

“Ma’am.” he replied, saluting and giving you a smirk.

This was the way your dance always started.

“So what are we practicing today?” you asked, putting all of your weight on one leg, and placed your hand on the jutted out hip. Steve briefly looked down, following the movement, and then quickly looked back up. You noticed his eyes were dilated slightly. That was a good sign.

“Uhh, we’re working on hand to hand combat today, we haven’t done that in a while.” Steve answered, clearing his throat. He didn’t seems as prepared for your dance as usual. Good, that means he’d be easier for you to break.

“Well then Captain, lets get to it.” you winked and turned around, walking to the mat in the middle of the gym.

You fought hard, but made sure to not win, you wanted Steve to get his blood pumping. He pinned you for the third time.

“Wow Y/L/N, you getting rusty on me?” he asked smirking as he got up.

You lay there for a second just admiring him as he stared down at you. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was partially see through because he was sweating. _“All that could be mine,”_ you thought, _“if he wasn’t so damn stubborn.”_

You reached your hand out to him. “Well you know what happens to things when they’re not used.” you replied, smirking.

Steve yanked you too far forward, your bodies brushing slightly. You were getting to him, and you knew it. You looked into his eyes, darting your eyes to his mouth, and then back up.

“You okay Rogers?” you asked, already knowing the answer. The tension was like a water balloon that was being filled with too much water all you needed to do was add a few more ounces.

“Umm, yeah.” Steve coughed trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks, “Yes. I’m good.”

You smiled. He was stammering, blushing, and his pupils were dilated even more than before. You knew it was time.

A part of you believed Steve wanted to be pinned. He kept leaving his upper right quadrant open, and it was a constant access point. But he wasn’t giving you enough to pin him, not yet. You were making it a point to put everything you had into attacking his bottom left quadrant, trying to make sure you had his attention focused else where.

Nice. He gave you just the opening you needed. You were suddenly on top of Steve, straddling his waist. You both were panting. “Well, I guess I’m not rusty. Still not being used enough though.” you said, smirking at him.

He slapped the mat, signaling to you that he wanted to get up, that the match was over. But it wasn’t. You leaned forward, wiggling more than you had to. Your chests were touching just slightly, at this angle the contact seemed very intimate.

“Aww come on Soldier, you know that’s not how battle works, your enemy isn’t just going to let you up.”

“But you’re not my enemy.” he said tensely.

You leaned in closer, your bodies almost fully pressed together. “Pretend.” you told him. The balloon was about to burst, just one more drop.

His attention wasn’t one hundred percent focused on you, and you couldn’t have that. He slapped the mat again, but there was no way you were letting him up from the position he was in. You leaned down, moving your body against his more than necessary, and whispered something in his ear.

                                                            

* * *

 

 

Steve was pinned on the mat, with you straddling his waist. You had been pushing him to his limit all day. He was teetering on the edge, and there you were, shouting at him to jump. He slapped the mat again, out of frustration and because he needed to get up, to get away from the edge.

God, he wanted to jump so badly. He had been wanting to jump for a while now. But he also wanted to be a gentleman, admit his feelings over a nice dinner, treat you like the lady that you were. The flirting was fine, the flirting wasn’t against the gentlemanly code of ethics he was raised on, but this, this totally was. You were making it really hard for him to act like a gentleman. 

If he could just get you to stop yelling at him, to stop urging him to jump. He felt you wiggle against his body again as you leaned forward.

“Make me.” he heard you whisper in a sultry voice.

That was it. He jumped, he took a running leap. “Screw it.” he growled.

“Please do.” he heard you say.

                                                         

* * *

 

 

Suddenly you were flipped on your back, with Steve on top of you, and before you could even blink, Steve’s lips were on yours. Your nerve endings felt like they were on fire and immersed in freezing water all at the same time. It was a feeling you had never felt before. You were so shocked that it took you a second to kiss back.

Steve kissed you passionately, all that sexual tension that had built up over the last couple of weeks finally being released in this one moment. It was a moment that you would be reliving for the rest of your life.

You both separated, needing air. Even though you had finally gotten Steve to make a move, you weren’t going to stop being a tease now. Where was the fun in that? The first dance was over. But the next one was just about to begin.

                                                         

* * *

 

Steve looked at you, smiling. You gave him a grin, which he answered with a questioning glance.

“O Captain, my Captain.” you said playfully.

“Shut it.” he replied, chuckling, as he leaned in to kiss you once more.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all think & if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comment section. :)


End file.
